Kacy Kerlix (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Kacy Michelle Kerlix is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soulcalibur III, and has returned in Soulcalibur: Battles of the Ages, Soulcalibur IV, Soulcalibur: Journey to the Abyss Soulcalibur V and Soulcalibur Endless Rage. Biography Early life Kacy lived in a poor neighborhood in London, British Empire with Megan, Prune, Mark, and Jonathan. She had a collection of nunchakus at her house and she was interested of using nunchakus. She also has a lot of dresses in her closet because she likes fashions. And Kacy learned to use a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi because she said that Chinese monks use a nunchaku. After she learned how to use them, she encountered Maxi and told him that she learned how to use a nunchaku like him. When she traveled the country, she sailed across the river and even though she was taking a look at the sea, a bomb hit the Okinawan ship and started to destroy. Pre-Soul Calibur III To predict the meaning of true power, Kacy along with her neighborhood friends (Megan, Prune, and Mark) practiced sorcery with her cousin, Sabrina and kept track of magical things that they want to use. Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Kacy has purple eyes and long, red hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Kacy can use all weapons that Maxi wields. Fighting Style Kacy always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Kacy throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Kacy punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Kacy is very feminine and she wears a long skirt or underwear to any of her outfits. TV series / Soul Calibur III / Soul Calibur Endless Rage Costume 1 (Sailor) Costume 2 (Campaign Girl) Costume 3 (Sorcerer) ﻿Kacy wears a black robe that bares her shoulders, white knee socks, and red shoes.﻿ Costume 4 (Prom Night) Costume 5 (Valkyrie) ﻿Kacy wears a white sleeveless dress, white long gloves, white panties, red shoulder pads, and red long boots.﻿ Costume 6 (Knight) Costume 7 (Cocktail) Costume 8 (Maid)﻿ Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Sailor) Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Chin: Tattoo (25,20) Lower Torso: Formal Shirt (01,14) Mid Torso: Pirate's Shirt (01,14) Arms: Bangles (25,20 and 01,14) Neck: Brooch Choker (25,20 and 25,20) Waist: Leather Belt (25,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (22,20) Upper Legs: Dancer's Skirt (01,14) Socks: Tabi (25,20) Feet: Protective Boots (01,14 and 01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 2 (Campaign Girl) Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Mid Torso: Feminine Outfit (02,19) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (02,19) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (02,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 3 (Sorcerer) Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (01,27) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 4 (Prom Night) Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Lower Torso: Leather Corset (32,21) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (02,19) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (02,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 5 (Valkyrie) Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Mid Torso: Decorative Shirt (01,14) Arms: Bangles (01,14 and 09,20) Shoulders: Mini Hunter Pads (02,19) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (01,14) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (01,14) Feet: Stealth Leggings (02,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 6 (Knight) Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (36,21) Mid Torso Priest's Robe (02,19 and 02,19) Upper Torso: Shadow Armor (02,19) Arms: Punisher's Gauntlets (02,19) Shoulders: Punisher's Pads (02,19) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 02,19) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (36,21) Feet: Punisher's Leg Armor (02,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Costume 7 (Cocktail) Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Lower Torso: Scale Bustier (35,24) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (35,24) Feet: Kung Fu Shoes (35,24) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 8 (Maid) Name: Kacy Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Long Hair (Type X) (36,20) Mid Torso: Magician's Robe (02,19) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (36,21) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (02,19) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 36,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 30,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 36,21 Voice: Girl 1 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Close friend and travel companion of Megan and Prune. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Kacy's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. *Spica Andromeda from the fiction Chronicles era resembles Kacy Kerlix from Soul Calibur. However, Spica does not wield a nunchaku, but she wields other weapons. *From November 2005 to May 2006, the original color for Kacy's Campaign Girl costume in Soul Calibur III was pink. Starting in June 2006, it was changed to red because it is Kacy's favorite color. *Spica's Daugther of the Night costume is similar to Kacy's 3P costume, except she has a tattoo on her face. Also, she wears a choker, a red ribbon belt on her waist, and red long boots instead of knee socks and red shoes. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Please get out of my way!'' *''This is gonna be great!'' *''All right, let's settle this!'' *''Out of the way! Hurry up and disappear!'' *''You're in my way!'' *''You wanna die that badly?!'' *''Let's settle this fair and square.'' *''I prefer not to do this...but we have no choice.'' *''Are you sure you want to do this?'' *''At least you're not going to run away.'' *''Your sight...irritates me.'' *''You have a very irritating face.'' *''Be careful from now on!'' *''I'll take you on any time you want!'' *''It looks like I'm just too strong for you.'' *''I won't hold back next time!'' *''I could never lose to the likes of you!'' *''You deserved that.'' *''Stay there and die!'' *''You should have said so if you're so weak!'' *''I'm sorry, but I must move on.'' *''It looks like I got lucky.'' *''It was a decent match.'' *''It looks like I won today. But who know what'll happen next time.'' *''That look suits you well.'' *''You're a helpless fool.'' *''How absolutely laughable.'' *''What happened to your earlier enthusiasm?'' *''The power of kung-fu made all the difference.'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Prepare yourself!'' *''Outta the way!'' *''Let's end this!'' *''Aren't we cheeky?'' *''This is absurd!'' *''Go down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''It's over!'' *''Die!'' *''You idiot!'' *''You filth!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You fool!'' *''Suffer!'' *''Moron!'' *''Disappear!'' *''I'm sorry!'' *''Get ready!'' *''Excuse me!'' *''Back away!'' *''How rude!'' *''Stay down!'' *''Goodbye.'' *''It's over.'' *''Ha ha ha ha ha ha!'' *''You're irritating!'' *''Disappear!'' *''You imbecile!'' *''Slowpoke!'' *''What do you want?'' *''Suffer.'' *''Go ahead and die.'' *''You can't get away!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Did I do it?'' *''How about...this?!'' *''Take...this!'' *''Hey, you're not half bad.'' - Taunt *''Give it up already.'' - Taunt *''You touch me and you die!'' - Taunt *''You think you can handle this?!'' - Taunt *''Are you out of shape?'' - Taunt *''You should really give up.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''I can't believe this!'' *''Damn!'' *''No good!'' *''Ugh!'' *''Phew!...'' *''No!'' *''I don't believe this!'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V *''Let's get this fight started!'' *''Trust me, you won't be disappointed.'' *''This is it!'' *''You're mine!'' *''En grade!'' *''I'll end this!'' *''Brace yourself!'' Gallery Soul Calibur III Kacy's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 100 1792.JPG|Kacy's 1P costume 100 1793.JPG|Kacy's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 1794.JPG|Kacy's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 1795.JPG|Kacy's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 1796.JPG|Kacy's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h08m33s218.png|Kacy (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h08m52s121.png|Kacy (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h09m22s192.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h09m34s9.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h09m38s96.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h10m11s135.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h10m29s23.png|Kacy (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle. Kacy's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).JPG 100 2230.JPG|Kacy's 3P costume 100 2231.JPG|Kacy's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2232.JPG|Kacy's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2233.JPG|Kacy's 3P Costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2234.JPG|Kacy's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-17h27m12s13.png|Kacy (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h11m56s154.png|Kacy (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h13m12s43.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h13m28s88.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h15m12s56.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h15m49s121.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-15h16m17s203.png|Kacy (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Kacy's Weapon Pose (Costume 4).jpg 100 2790.JPG|Kacy's 4P costume 100 2791.JPG|Kacy's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2792.JPG|Kacy's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2793.JPG|Kacy's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2795.JPG|Kacy's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-15h09m49s96.png|Kacy (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-15h10m12s5.png|Kacy (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-15h11m26s3.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-15h11m38s164.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-15h11m49s239.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-15h11m55s57.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-15h12m12s253.png|Kacy (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Kacy's Weapon Pose (Costume 5).JPG 100 3126.JPG|Kacy's 5P costume 100 3127.JPG|Kacy's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3128.JPG|Kacy's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3129.JPG|Kacy's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3130.JPG|Kacy's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-15-22h06m20s119.png|Kacy (in 5P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-15-22h06m28s186.png|Kacy (in 5P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-15-22h07m02s250.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-15-22h07m11s111.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-15-22h07m22s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-15-22h07m28s23.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-15-22h07m38s138.png|Kacy (in 5P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Kacy's Weapon Pose (Costume 6).JPG 100 3169.JPG|Kacy's 6P costume 100 3170.JPG|Kacy's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3171.JPG|Kacy's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3172.JPG|Kacy's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3173.JPG|Kacy's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h28m03s254.png|Kacy (in 6P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h28m24s207.png|Kacy (in 6P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h28m49s208.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h29m20s204.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h29m29s64.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h29m52s38.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h30m13s26.png|Kacy (in 6P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Kacy's Weapon Pose (Costume 7).jpg 20150322 113426.jpg|Kacy's 7P costume 20150322 113433.jpg|Kacy's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150322 113438.jpg|Kacy's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150322 113443.jpg|Kacy's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150322 113447.jpg|Kacy's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h08m36s104.png|Kacy (in 7P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h08m54s226.png|Kacy (in 7P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h09m11s146.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h09m45s227.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h09m53s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h10m37s232.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h10m51s160.png|Kacy (in 7P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Kacy's Weapon Pose (Costume 8).jpg 20150323 173914.jpg|Kacy's 8P costume 20150323 173922.jpg|Kacy's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150323 173927.jpg|Kacy's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150323 173931.jpg|Kacy's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150323 173934.jpg|Kacy's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h20m25s12.png|Kacy (in 8P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h20m38s90.png|Kacy (in 8P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h21m12s169.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h21m38s176.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h22m02s188.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h22m11s17.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h22m17s101.png|Kacy (in 8P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters